Erykah Blackstar
Erykah Rosa Blackstar was a former White Wing who died a Lost One in Vaotz's Army. During her life as a White Wing, her Abilites were Fire Twisting and Invisibility. Early Life Erykah was born to Salena and Roscoe Blackstar on July 15th, 2001 in Los Angeles, California. She had an older brother named Dominick who was two years older than her. Both her parents were trained White Wings, and Erykah was raised by a nanny most of her childhood. She and Dominick did not get along well as children, constantly bickering and fighting.While most parents would have been distressed by this, their parents were mostly pleased their children were learning to fight at such a young age. As Erykah went through grade school, her violent behavior continued. To the shock of her teachers, she was never once suspended or expelled. This was due to the agreement by The White Council and US schools (as well as many other countries) that known White Wing children could not be punished for violent behavior, as these actions were a result of their blood. In high school, one of her most bloody incidents occurred. During her PE Class (which Renie Wheeler was actually in) a boy called one of her close friends a vile racial slur, and proceeded to call the other girls of color in the class similar things. When he came to Erykah, before he could speak, she apprehended him, pushing him to the ground and twisting his arm behind his back. In doing this, she ended up breaking his arm, and nose, which collided with the pavement hard. The boy was later suspended, but Erykah was not. Whitelaw Academy As both her parents were trained White Wings, Erykah was accepted automatically to Whitelaw Academy for the Unique, and flown to The East Coast. Her brother had already been attending for two years, and was in the graduating class. Erykah was assigned room 14C with Julianne Haden, Ava Goffe, and Nessa Layton. She became friends with Juli and Nessa, however Ava remained cold and distant. Dangerous Student After the two week adjustment period, Erykah unlocked both her Abilities; Fire Twisting and Invisibility. As Fire Twisting was her Primary Ability, on her first day of class, which was the next day, she had training for that. To her horror, her brother, Dominick was standing in as teacher. He, upon seeing her, decided to play an awful trick on her, and make her attempt to create of shell of fire around herself. This backfired on him in the end, as his constant berating of his sister while she attempted this made her extremely angry. The flame surrounding her formed blades in her hands, and she did actually create the shell. Erykah used one of the flameblades to pin Dominick to the training room's wall, and held the other to his neck. Following this incident, Erykah was confined to the Dangerous Student Sector, and the rest of the students were told she was put on probation. Once she was locked up however, her memory of that day vanished. The staff of the sector tried every way possible minus torture, but nothing worked. On one of the first days she was confined, her brother visited her, but her memory still did not return. Breaking Out Around two months after being locked up, an anonymous person left Erykah a note, which listed an old spell and an address. Erykah listened to what the stranger said, and used to spell to break herself and the rest of the Dangerous Students out of the academy. They fled immediately, and ended up lighting the perimeter of the nearest city aflame. Category:Characters Category:Lost Ones Category:Fire Twisters Category:Invisibles Category:Dangerous Students Category:Vaotz's Army Category:White Wings